Contando a mis ex (Adaptacion)
by Valentina Briefs
Summary: Esta es una adaptacion de la pelicula "contando a mis ex" espero que les guste VxB


**¿Enserio dice 20?**

Bulma despertó y se levanto rápidamente de la cama dirigiéndose al baño, estaba en un esqueleto y en ropa interior. Cuando llego al baño se hecho rímel, se cepillo el cabello, se acomodo los senos y de mas. Cuando termino se dirigio lentamente hacia su cama y se metio delicadamente entre las cobijas para no despertar a su acompañante el cual en pocos segundos se despertó

-Como es que te ves tan bien en la mañana?- Pregunto su acompañante muy adormilado

-De verdad?- pregunto Bulma inocentemente a lo que el se giro al lado contrario para seguir durmiendo

1 Hora después…

-Debo irme bebe- dijo el saliendo de la habitación

-Ah, te prepare salchichas tempe- el sonríe y se va directo a la mesa a comer

-Oye estaba pensando que… Tal vez podrías ser mi pareja para la boda de mi hermana, hay una alternativa vegetariana lo revise- Ella solo se sentó a esperar su respuesta

-Estarán tus padres?- pregunto el mientras seguía comiendo

-En la boda de mi hermana? Si eso creo- dijo ella con un tono sarcástico

-No lose podría ser algo serio-

-Oh, lo lamento es que… Pense que íbamos en serio anoche cuando me lo hisiste por atrás pero no pude ver tu cara así que…- El solo siguió comiendo y ella lo acompaño a la puerta

-Si quieres tener sexo casual solo llamame- Dijo el, muy sínicamente

-Hay, gracias Yamcha es muy generoso de tu parte- Dijo ella sarcásticamente a lo que el asintió y se fue

Ella iba a cerrar la puerta cuando el vecino de en frente abrió la suya para recoger el periodico, el estaba totalmente desnudo cubriendo a su amigo con una toalla, el le sonrio y ella solo lo observo y cerro la puerta.

* * *

-Bulma pude decirte hace 2 meses que el asunto entre tu y Yamcha no iba a funcionar-Dijo su hermana desde el otro lado de la línea

-Porque?- Pregunto Bulma comiéndose un Hot dog

-Amas la carne, odias a los ciclistas-

-Adoro la carne- Digo ella dándole un gran bocado a su Hot Dog

-Y para ser honesta siempre me preocupo que quisiera hacértelo estilo perrito- dijo su hermana a lo que Bulma hizo una mueca

-Algunas personas les gusta eso- Contesto ella

-No, a nadie le gusta, de hecho los perros ruegan por que se acabe-

-Cuantas relaciones debo tener hasta conocer al indicado- Pregunto ella dándole el ultimo bocado a su Hot Dog

-Ah, es obvio que muchas; Hola?, Hola soy la novia- dijo ella recibiendo paquetes que llegaron a su casa

* * *

Bulma iba corriendo por toda la ciudad hasta que llego a su trabajo

-Hola, hola chicos-Decia ella saludando a todo el mundo

-Ahora, pensando u oliendo- Pregunto su compañera a un señor, refiriéndose a su jefe

-Ehhh, sin duda, oliendo- Respondio el

-Ohh es obvio que esta pensando, aunque jamás sabremos que piensa - respondio Bulma

-Seria sierto si esta pensando a que huelen sus dedos- dijo un compañero de ella a lo que todos rieron

-Bulma- llamo su jefe haciendo referencia de que tenia que ir a su oficina

Cuando ella entro el estaba hablando por teléfono y le dijo que se sentara

-No, no te lo quites- viendo que Bulma se iba a quitar el abrigo

-Cariño, tengo que despedirte, lo lamento, pero debemos hacer un recorte- dijo el poniendo sus dedos en su nariz

-Ah quien mas despidieron?

-Bueno, en realidad, solo a ti- dijo el viendo unos papeles

* * *

Bulma estaba en el tren con una caja llena de las cosas de la oficina, así que saco una revista para entretenerse en el trayecto, en eso sono su celular y ella contesto

-Hola mamá te llamo después estoy en una junta- dijo susurrando y colgando de inmediato su teléfono

"10 Looks glamurosos para la oficina" –Ya no es necesario- dijo mientras ojeaba su revista

"La bascula de comida es tu mejor amiga?" –No

" Cual es tu numero?, con cuantos has dormido? -10.5 PERO QUE MIERDA?-Una viejita la voltea a ver y ella le muestra la revista – Lo siento es que aquí dice que el promedio de amantes de una mujer que tiene en su vida es de 10.5-

-Si, creo que son demaciados- dijo la ancianita

-Que? no, son muy pocos, 10.5 son pocos- dijo Bulma alterada

-Como tu digas- dijo la viejita

Bulma agarro una libreta y un bolígrafo y empezó a escribir

"_Personas con las que eh dormido"_

_-Son Goku_

* * *

Ella llego a su apartamento y el ascensor estaba fuera de servicio así que tuvo que subir por las escaleras hasta el ultimo piso

_"Personas con las que eh dormido"_

_-Son Goku_

_-Zarbon_

_-Cell_

_- Androide 17_

* * *

Mientras recordaba a cada uno los iba anotando. Fue a la casa de su hermana a celebrar su compromiso

-Oh finalmente- Dijo su mamá al verla entrar

-Hola mamá, perdón el metro se retraso, te ves bien- La mamá de Bulma le acomodo el flequillo

-Me estoy dejando crecer el flequillo- dijo Bulma

-Oh bueno, donde esta Yamcha- pregunto su madre

-Oh, en un viaje de trabajo, por su trabajo- Mintio Bulma

-Bueno, yo esperaba al fin conocerlo hoy, al menos no hace animales con globos; porque no usas el vestido que te obsequie?-Pregunto su madre

-Este es el que tu me obsequiaste-

-Que? se veía tan diferente en el maniquí- Dijo Bunny

-Milk esta arriba?- pregunto Bulma, bastante incomoda

-Si, esta muy nerviosa-

-Si bueno ire a ver como esta-Dijo Bulma llendose para arriba

-Ohhh tu primo Majin Buu llego- grito su madre para que ella la escuchara

-Mi primastro, mi primastro, no tenemos ninguna relación- Dijo ella mientras anotaba en su libreta

_"Personas con las que eh dormido"_

_-Son Goku_

_-Zarbon_

_-Cell_

_-Androide 17_

_-Majin Buu_

* * *

_-_Hola- Saludo a su hermana

-Ah gracias a Dios que llegaste, mamá ah sido una perra desde que los padre de Piccolo llegaron, no puede creer que su matrimonio terminara antes que el de ellos

-Bueno papá legara pronto así que tendra a alguien en quien concentrarse-Dijo Bulma

-Ahh papá no vendrá, no me dejo invitarlo-Dijo Milk

-Y lo vas a invitar a la boda?- Pregunto Bulma

-Hay, no lose-

-Ohh, oye como se llamaba el de las marionetas horribles?-Pregunto Bulma a su hermana

-Hablas del vecino que estaba obsesionado conmigo? Chaoz-Respondio Milk

-CHAOZ, Gracias-Dijo anotando en su libreta

-Que escribes?-Le pregunto Milk

-Nada un par de notas para el Brindis-

-Hablaras en rima?-

-Depende, que rima con orgia?- Pregunto Bulma

-Que dure menos de 3 minutos, que tal?-Pregunto Milk refiriéndose a su vestido

-Hay te ves tan hermosa-Le dijo Bulma –Gracias-

-Adelántate, bajare en unos minutos-Le dijo Bulma

-1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19? HAY QUE MIERDA-Bulma estaba contando los nombres de su lista

_"Personas con las que eh dormido"_

_-Son Goku_

_-Zarbon_

_-Cell_

_-Androide 17 _

_-Majin Buu_

_-Chaoz_

_-Yajirobe_

_-Tenshinhan_

_-Broly_

_-Bardock_

_-Raditz_

_-Gohan_

_-Goten_

_-Trunks_

_-Nappa_

_-Tarble_

_-Turles_

_-Krilin _

_-Dodoria_

Bulma Empieza a tomar y tomar; ya siendo hora del brindis es turno de ella hablar, ella baja descalza con una botella de trago en la mano, su "primastro" se estaba besando con una chica

-Cuidado, a veces es rudo con los pezones- dijo Bulma a la compañera de su "primastro" mientras entraba en el salón principal

-Gracias a todos por venir a celebrar que mi sueño se hizo realidad, el compromiso de Milk y Piccolo, como todos saben nuestra familia le gusta brindar por la felicidad así que empecemos con la hermana mayor de Milk, Bulma-Dijo Bunny y la gente aplaudio

-Holaa, como están, cuando Milk me comento que estaba saliendo con Piccolo, me parecio increíble, yo dije, Piccolo? El idiota con el que saliste en secundaria? Era el patan mas grande del mundo, aun peor que manos de bebe, ustedes lo recuerdan? Saben como termino Piccolo con ella? Empezó a salir con su mejor amiga que esta aquí hoy por sierto Lunch, de pie, pero, cuando Piccolo vio a Milk en la reunión de la escuela, supo que había cometido un error terrible, sin ofender Lunch y ahora Piccolo es asombroso, nadie pensaría que es el mismo excepto porque se ve exactamente igual- Bulma no pudo resistir la risa y todos también rieron

-Dios, me hubiera gustado ir a la reunión de la escuela, pero me estaba creciendo el flequillo… siempre esta creciendo… Nunca use flequillos. Bien por Milk y Piccolo-Grito Bulma brindando con una botella en la mano rompiendo la copa de un invitado.

* * *

Estaban todos en un bar celebrando el compromiso de Milk

-Por Milk y Piccolo y el final de sus vidas- Dijo Bulma brindando con sus amigas

-Por Milk y Piccolo-Dijeron Todas

-Muy bien, llego el momento de los juegos, pero cual? Cual? Uh escribamos nuestro numero de parejas sexuales, Gran idea Maron- Dijo Bulma dándole la responsabilidad a Maron

-Necesitamos papel y mas alcohol-Dijo Bulma mientras iba por mas Alcohol

* * *

-Por toda la ginebra de la ciudad-

-y todo el whisky de este mudo- Dijo Bulma al encontrarse con su jefe

-Wow no sabia que ibas a reaccionar así a tu despedida- viendo todas las copas que estaban sirviendo

-Ya no tengo que reirme de tus chistes, porque ya no eres mi jefe-Dijo ella

-Dejame invitarte estos tragos, me siento muy mal por lo que paso-

-Encerio? Gracias, porque no podía pagarlos- Dijo ella

-Puedo ser honesto contigo? Jamas tuviste el perfil de mercadologa-

-Me gustaba-

-Si, pero no lo amabas creo que te hice un favor, poque ahora puedes buscar un empleo que te guste con un jefe que te agrade-Le dijo el

-Tu me agradas-Le digo ella sonriente

-En verdad? Como cuanto?-Ella solo sonrio y se fue

-Ahh compro toda la botella verdad?-Le pregunto al cantinero a lo que el asintió y el saco su tarjeta

* * *

-Escriban el numero de hombres con los que han dormido, colóquenlo en el vaso, luego sacaremos uno y adivinaremos de quien es, Milk tu primero- Les dijo Bulma a todas

Milk saco uno- Cuatro-

-Ohh esa soy yo- Dijo Maron –No, no no no así no se juega, debemos adivinar-

-Maron, tu turno-

-Ocho, es Milk?- Pregunto Maron –Siii soy el doble de mujer que tu, Seis; Bra?-

-Si, soy yo-

-Un segundo tu eres siete- le dijo 18

-Yo jamas tuve sexo con Babidi-

-Claro que así fue- Confirmaba 18

-No, solo metio la punta así que no cuenta

-Claro que cuenta- Le dijo Lunch

-Cuanto debe entrar para considerarse sexo?-Pregunto Bra

-Un poco mas de la punta-Dijo 18

-Entonces soy un siente, bien un ocho, Mierda un nueve-Dijo Bra

-Bra, tu turno-Dijo Bulma –Ok, Wow un trece-

-Trece? Quien es trece?-pregunto Maron

-Yo-Dijo Lunch

-Que zorra-Dijo 18

-Y eso que importa?- Pregunto Luch

-Son 13 diferentes penes en una vagina-Dijo Maron

-Pero no estuvieron todos al mismo tiempo, saben que ya vamos a terminar, Bulma, tu turno-Dijo Lunch

-Correcto- Dijo Bulma agarrando un papel del vaso, salio el de ella así que hizo un estornudo falso y rompió el papel en dos, el uno y el nueve quedaron divididos, el uno callo al piso y el nueve quedo en su mano

-Ohh wow nueve, esa soy yo-dijo ella rápidamente

-Esperen un uno, es tuyo?- pregunto Maron –Oh por Dios llevas 91?-

-Nooo solo nueve-Mintio Bulma, su hermana unio los dos pedazos y dijo –Llevas 19

-Bien lo admito llevo 19 casi el doble que el promedio, es malo y miren esto hay un articulo en esta revista sobre el tema crei que esto me haría sentír mejor sobre mi numero… pero… ahora creo que la señora del metro tiene razón, son demaciados -

-En norte america el 96% de las mujeres que han dormido con 20 o mas parejas jamas se casan –Dijo Bra leyendo la revista

-¿Enserio dice 20?-Pregunto incrédula Bulma

-Y a quien le importa quien hizo esos estudios? Los científicos de esa revista?-Pregunto Lunch

-Oigan, esa revista me enseño a tener orgasmos-Dijo Maron

-De hecho ese estudio lo hizo la Doctora Videl Satan, una compañera de la especialidad en la universidad de la capital –Mierda- Susurra Bulma

-Lo veo en el consultorio todo el tiempo, cuando estas demasiado disponible arruinas tu autoestima y cuando te das cuenta tienes 45 sin respeto por ti, sin esposo y sin tono muscular en la zona pélvica-Dijo 18

-Correcto eso jamas va a pasarme a mi, esa doctora dice que 20 es el limite, llevo 19 entonces tengo una oportunidad, Bien tengo que proclamar algo; callense voy a proclamar algo- grito Bulma a la gente que gritaba

-De acuerdo, no voy a dormir con nadie mas hasta que no este segura de que no es el bueno, tal vez no puedo controlar todo pero si puedo controlar mi tono muscular pélvico, el próximo hombre en visitar casa esperanza es porque va a ser mi esposo-

-Voy a tomar el control de mi destino-Dieron un sorbo al trago- A tomar bien mis decisiones y alcanzar mis objetivos-todos ya estaban brindando con la borracha Bulma

-POR EL NUMERO VEINTE-Grito Bulma encima de la barra mientras bailaba y seguía tomando

* * *

Bulma estaba dormida hasta que sintió que alguien la abrazo por la espalda, ella se volteo lentamente para ver a su ex jefe desnudo durmiendo plácidamente

-Hay mierda-Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama vistiéndose rápidamente –Hay no puede ser-Decia mientras marcaba con su teléfono a su hermana

-Hola-

-Dormi con mi ex jefe-Susurro Bulma

-Roshi?-Pregunto Milk

-Noo con el tipo que me despidió-Susurro Bulma

-Te depidio?-Pregunto sorprendida Milk

-Esto es tu culpa-Regaño Bulma

-Cuando trate de convencerte de que te fueras, me escupiste, pero felicidades, dijiste que el 20 seria tu esposo, el es el 20-

-Cierra la boca-amenazo Bulma

-Debo admitir que jamas crei que sucediera tan rápido, pero estoy muy emocionada. Oye Piccolo, Bulma se va a casar-

-Que bien-Respondio Piccolo

-Esta asombrado-Se burlo Milk

-Se que quieres ser una perra pero tal vez si sea mi esposo, tal vez es el destino, tendre una gran historia que contarle a mis nietos. Nose porque nunca lo había considerado-Dijo Bulma con cara de ilusión hasta que el se metio la mano dentro de la ropa interior y saco sus dedos y los olio

-No será mi esposo-Dijo ella rápidamente

* * *

-Buen dia- Saludo el

-Buen dia-

-Oye se acabo el papel de baño-le dijo mientras se iba a la cocina –Tienes el periódico?- Le pregunto el

-No, no tengo suscripción- dijo cuando alguien toco la puerta y ella fue a abrir

-Buen dia 6C –Dijo su vecino entregándole el periódico –Eso no es mio-dijo ella lanzando el periódico al suelo

-Ahh bien, me quede afuera de mi departamento y mis llaves, billetera todo esta hay adentro, puedo usar tu teléfono?-

-Si, claro, dame un segundo-le dijo ella oye Cooler hablamos luego porque creo que el de el 6A necesita mi ayuda

-Vegeta, hola-dijo el de el 6A –Un placer conocerte- dijo estrechándole la mano a lo que Bulma hizo una mueca

-Y que tal si cenamos hoy?- dijo Cooler –Hoy?- dijo ella insegura

-Tenemos la junta de vecinos hoy-dijo Vegeta ayudando a Bulma

-Ohh es sierto, la junta de vecinos, es que tenemos este importante asunto de los pajaros, pero porque no te llamo luego? Y nos ponemos de acuerdo, tal vez podamos vernos y reunirnos de nuevo otro dia- dijo ella acompañándolo a la puerta

-Correcto-Dijo el mientras las levantaba y la besaba, mientras cerraba la puerta una chica salio del departamento de Vegeta a lo que el se escondio y Bulma la ignoro y cerro la puerta

-Oye no crees que la mujer que salio de tu apartamento también te pudo ayudar a resolver tu problema-Pregunto Bulma enojada a lo que Vegeta rio –Ahh bueno, había una situación, y tenia que escapar igual que tu situación aquí así que…-

-Le mentiste y luego a mi- dijo Bulma mientras sacaba comida de su nevera –Es una forma de no herir sus sentimientos , Wow asombroso, donde lo conseguiste?-pregunto el viendo unos fantaticos muñecos

-Yo los hice-Le respondio ella –No inventes-

-Invento, oye, no quiero tener que ver con tu misión de dormir con todas las mujeres de Boston, si? Son como mis hermanas –Le dijo ella

-Jaja wow crei que te identificarías, vi tu brindis en Youtube, parece que tienes sentido del humor-dijo el observando todos sus muñecos

-La perras subieron mi brindis a Youtube? Como lo viste tan pronto?-pregunto curiosa

-Inscribi a los del efificio en el Google alert, en mi familia hay policías e investigar esta en mi sangre, el tipo del 4D Se casara con su perro-Le susurro el

-No, bandido?-le pregunto ella sorprendida

-Ah si,muy bien pues parece que esta despejado, gracias que amable-le dijo el mientras salía

-Eres un cerdo-le dijo ella

* * *

Bulma y Milk estaban en una pastelería probando pasteles para la boda

-Basta, basta, suficiente creo que la idea es probarlos todos –Le dijo Milk

-Porque? Nadie volverá a verme desnuda, debería disfrutar esto-Dijo Bulma con la boca llena

-Ja como si fueras a ser célibe-

-No tengo otra opción dije que me detendría en el 20 y como me coji al que se huele los dedos ya llevo 20- En eso alguien llego y Bulma quedo sorprendida

-Espera, recuerdas a ese de alla?-pregunto Bulma –No-

-Oh que mierda el asqueroso Yajirobe, Sali con el – y algún dia me lo presentaste?-pregunto Milk

-No, a nadie, gracias a el aprendi a cocinar-Mirandolo detenidamente –Ese tipo no se ve asqueroso, la verdad se ve lindo -Dijo Milk

-Lose pero encerio creo que es el-

-Si? Pues ve a saludarlo y confirmalo-Sugirio Milk

Bulma se paro de la mesa y se empezó a acercar a el lentamente

-Bulma?-Pregunto el

-Yajirobe?-Se hizo la sorprendida

-Oh por Dios eres tu , no puedo creerlo-Dijo ella mirándolo atentamente

-Eh adelgazado-le dijo el, luego llego una mujer y le cogió el hombro

-Oh Bulma te presento a Mi prometida, Pan –Hola, que gusto-Dijo Pan

-Igualmente wow y como se conocieron, cuéntenme-Insistio ella

-Hay en una conferencia- dijeron al tiempo-Puedes creerlo? Ella es científica espacial-

-Bulma y yo somos viejos amigos, dime que haces aquí-Le pregunto el

-Ahh solo estoy comprando un pastel para mi boda, me casare con un científico también, si, tampoco se ve tan listo. Vine con mi hermana, porque el esta en el Polo Norte arreglando el asunto de la capa de ozono, si seguramente lo arreglara.

* * *

No puedo creer que dijera que fuimos amigos, como si se avergonzara,Dios no puedo creer que sea el se ve tan bien ahora hasta se ve mas alto- Dijo Bulma

-Muchos hombres mejoran con la edad Piccolo era un autentico patan, las personas cambian-Le dijo Milk

-Es sierto, Milk, eres Genial no tengo que ser célibe ni pasarme de los 20-Dijo Bulma muy decidida

-De que estas hablando-Pregunto Milk

-Yajirobe no es el único de mis ex que mejoro con el tiempo, Ah que bien, te amo-le dio un beso y salio corriendo

* * *

Bulma se fue a su casa y en su computadora busco a los que estaban en su lista pero no tuvo suerte, escucho a Vegeta en el pasillo y lo vio como la primera vez, desnudo y cubriéndose con una toalla

-Hola- saludo ella

-Buenos días 6C-Dijo el

-Se que tienes compañía pero quiero preguntarte algo muy rápido, dijiste que eres bueno investigando gente, crees que podría pagarte para investigar a algunas personas –Le pregunto ella muy timida

-Si te voy a ayudar tendras que darme mas información-dijo el comiendo una manzana

-Son… algunos chicos con los que Sali-dijo ella

-Ohh tienes herpes, no tengo que investigar eso-Contesto el rápidamente

-No, yo , no lose es que creo que vale la pena volverlo a intentar con alguno de ellos- dijo ella mientras el veía la hoja que ella tenia en la mano, el levanto el trapo que lo cubria y ella no pudo evitar no mirar

-No, me reuso hacer parte de esa locura, nose porque terminaron contigo y debo protegerlos- dijo el

-Oye, porque asumes que terminaron conmigo?-le pregunto ella

-Porque pareces de esas que precionan para que algo malo funcione-dijo el

-Algunos lo llaman optimismo –

-Yo lo llamo locura-

-Perdon por preguntar, sabia que eras un idiota- dijo ella yendo a si departamento

-No te enojes, pero si dormiré contigo-grito el desde la puerta de su apartamento

-Ahh eres asqueroso-dijo ella cerrando su puerta

Bulma cogio un abrigo y abrió su puerta rapidamente, se fue a golpear en el apartamento de Vegeta

-Vegeta, abre, Vegeta ayúdame, mi mamá se cayo en la ducha- grito ella mientras entro a su departamento-Que?-pregunto el –Si, se cayo en la ducha – Bulma vio a la mujer que lo acompañaba-Ah hola… esta en el hospital, esta, mojada, tenemos que irnos, la están secando ahora mientras hablamos, lo siento de verdad, creo que eres una gran persona y estoy segura de que te llamara, pero debemos irnos- dijo Bulma entregándole unos zapatos a Vegeta. Llegaron a el departamento de Bulma y ella se rio

-Jajaja muy impresionante- le dijo el

-Ayudame a rastrear a mis ex y te ayudare a escapar de las tuyas –Dijo ella rápidamente

Continuara…

(N/A) Hola :33 Espero que les haya gustado, la historia original es de la película "Contando a mis ex" así que si prefieren verla primero o leer primero, nose como prefieran yo hice la adaptación de VxB intentare no demorarme en actualizar


End file.
